icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship
The 2014 World Junior Ice Hockey Championship was held from December 26, 2013 to January 5, 2014 in Malmo, Sweden. Group A games were played at Malmo Isstadion and Group B games were played at Malmo Arena. The preliminary round games were played December 26th to December 31st. The championship game was played January 5th. All teams qualified for this tournament from the results of the 2013 tournament with the exception of Norway who were promoted from Division IA by virtue of winning the 2013 Division IA tournament. Each team played the other teams in their group once in the preliminary round. Finland won their third gold medal by defeating host Sweden 3 to to in overtime. Russia defeated Canada 2 to 1. The leading scorer for the tournament was Teuvo Teravainin (2G, 13A) of Finland with 15 points. The tournament most valuable player was Filip Forsberg of Sweden. The tournament saw a record toal attendence of 144,268 and 12,023 attended the gold medal game to become the largest crowd to attend a record for a championship game held in Europe. Norway was relegated to Division IA for the 2015 tournament after being defeated by Germany two games to one in a relegation series. Denmark will be promoted to the top division for 2015 by virtue of winning the Division IA tournament. Group A Canada, Czech Republic, Germany, Slovakia, and the United States Group A Standings Team W-OTW-OTL-L-GF-GA-PTS #Canada 3-0-1-0-19-12-10 #USA 3-0-0-1-21- 7- 09 #Czech Republic 1-1-0-2-09-13-05 #Slovakia 1-0-0-3-16-16-03 #Germany 1-0-0-3-07-24-03 Group A Results December 26 *Canada 7, Germany 2 *USA 5, Czech Republic 1 December 27 *Slovakia 9, Germany 2 December 28 *USA 6, Slovakia 3 *Czech Republic, 5 Canada 4 (Shoot Out) December 29 *USA 8, Germany 0 December 30 *Germany 3, Czech Republic 0 *Canada 5, Slovakia 3 December 31 *Czech Republic 4, Slovakia 1 *Canada 3, USA 2 Group B Finland, Norway, Russia, Sweden, and Switzerland Group B Standings Team W-OTW-OTL-L-GF-GA-PTS #Sweden 4-0-0-0-22-07-12 #Finland 2-0-1-1-14-10-07 #Russia 2-0-0-2-21-08-06 #Switzerland 1-1-0-2-11-17-05 #Norway 0-0-0-4-03-29-00 Group B Results December 26 *Russia 11,Norway 0 *Sweden 5, Switzerland 3 December 27 *Finland 5, Norway 1 December 28 *Sweden 4, Finland 2 *Russia 7, Switzerland 1 December 29 *Sweden 10, Norway 0 December 30 *Finland 4, Russia 1 *Switzerland 3, Norway 2 December 31 *Sweden 3, Russia 2 *Switzerland 4, Finland 3 (Shoot Out) Playoffs The top four teams in each preliminary round group advanced to the quarterfinals, where the tournament became a single elimination "knockout" tournament. The first place team from one pool played the fourth place team from the other pool and the second place team from one pool played the third place team from the other The two fifth place teams in each group met in a best two of three relegation round with the losing team being relegated to Division IA for the 2015 tournament and conversely the winner of the 2014 Division IA tournament will be promoted for the 2015 tournament. Relegation Round *Norway vs. Germany #Norway wins 3-0 #Germany wins 4-3 #Germany wins 3-1 to win the series 2 games to 1, thus Norway is relegated to Division IA for 2015 Quarter Finals *Russia 5, USA 3 *Finland 5, Czech Republic 3 *Canada 4, Switzerland 1 *Sweden 6, Slovakia 0 Semi-Finals *(SF1) Sweden 2, Russia 1 *(SF2) Finland 5, Canada 1 Bronze Medal Game *Russia 2, Canada 1 Gold Medal Game *Finland 3, Sweden 2 (OT) Team Photos 2014SlovakiaJr.jpg|Slovakia 2014FinlandJr.png|Finland sources: http://www.worldjunior2014.com http://www.worldjunior2014.com http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2014_World_Junior_Ice_Hockey_Championships Category:World Junior Championships Category:IIHF World Junior Championships Category:2014 in hockey Category:2014 in ice hockey